The bet
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Why is Lilly acting so wierd? She isn't even herself anymore, when did she get here? I don't remember hearing her come in... Liley


**Disclaimer:I don't own hannah montana**

"Lilly! Oh my gosh!" The brunette exclaimed as she put her hand over her heart, showing that she was startled. "What are you doing here I thought you left..." Miley had just gotten out of the shower When she left the bathroom and entered her room,Usually she'd be ecstatic to see her best friend. _Beautiful.Blond.Bestfriend_... But she was nearly scared to death... She had thought that she was alone, but found Lilly sitting on her bed, tapping her foot impatiently, like she was waiting for something.

"Well I did, but I came back because I wanted to see you... I-I missed you." The slightly shorter blond stood up and stated nervously...

"It's only been like two hours Lils, Is there something bothering you?" Miley asked as she used a towel to dry her hair. She let her wet, gorgeouse, curly hair fall to her shoulders as she looked at Lilly questioningly... only to get no response, except for Lilly licking her lips and staring at her. "Um... Lilly? What's going on, you're acting really weird... do you want me to call Oliver or your mom or something to get you cause I- " Miley started but was cutt off by Lilly shaking her head and jumping from foot to foot as if she were really hyper. _God she's cute._

"No,no,no,no,no. I'm fine I just, um, well you see.. there's this thing... this...really important thing that I kind of sorta need to do." Lilly stopped and bit her lip and looked at Miley's confused face as she tried to process everything that her blond amigo had just said. _It's like she's not even Lilly anymore.. she just acts all wierd and distant lately, I should have said I missed you too, but she wouldn't have caught the meaning of it._"Sweet niblets! What the heck are y'all talking about?" She responded with her thick accent.

Lilly, once again just stood there looking Miley up and down. "Oh my god you are so cute when you start talking like that." She said qietly, more to herself than to Miley. Lilly stepped a little closer to her friend and swallowed hard.

"Uh Lilly..." Miley said in a shaky voice as she very slowly took a step back."What's going on, no offense but you're kind of scaring me. Her ice blue eyes pierced Lilly's, as she stepped forward, grabbed Miley's neck, and made it so that they were touching in every way from their shoulders down... Miley noticed _We're touching everything but lips...what is she doing?_

Lilly took a deep breath and then let out a deep sigh. "Lilly wha - " Miley started but was cut off by Lilly's lips on her own, the kiss was hard, and almost hurt because it was so rough.She was shocked and taken by surprise that her friend would do something like this, she put her hands on Lilly's shoulders and tried to push her off but it didn't do anything at all._ I want Lilly, but not like this...never like this..._

Lilly tilted her head and eased up on the pressure that she was putting on Miley's lips and instead put more pressure on her hips.She had pushed her up against the wall and grinded her hips into Miley's hard. She let her hands slip from her neck onto her waist as she groaned...

Miley was tryng to get her off of her and it was getting annoying, she wanted this.. she had to do this... she had to... _should I just tell her? If I do she's never gonna let me do it I should just let her hate me and do it without telling her why ... _ The blonde was having an inner battle with herself as she kissed Mily's neck and shoulder's... Finally she stopped arguing with herself and grabbed Miley's arms, put one behind her back and pressed the other one against the wall, wheras she used her own body to pin the rest of Miley's to the wall as well. She kissed the now terrified brunette on the cheek and whispered very quietly...

"I'm sorry Miles, but I have to..." She reached down and slowly unbuttoned Miley's pants. "Lilly... why do you have to?" Miley's voice squeaked. "You'll hate me if I tell you.." She nibbled Miley's neck. " And you're gonna hate me if I don't tell you, and keep doing things without explanation." She grinned at the mark she had left on her friend's skin... but the grin soon faded..._Your friend that You just marked... oh great you're gonna start having a conscience now... that's great.. where were you about..oh say a couple months ago when this whole bet was started? _

"I-I won't hate you, I'll forget about this whole thing, just tell me Lilly please. " Miley begged. "You know I love you." She added,and it caused Lilly's brain to go crazy again. "Say that again." Lilly asked her...It sounded like a demand to Miley. "I love you?" She said it like a question though, it wasn't the way Lilly wanted it to sound... _I should have just said moan it...you are sick Truscott... _

She licked Miley's throat as she could have sworn she heard her whimper..."Mmmmm" Was all she managed to get out as she grinded her hips into Miley's again, but was taken back when she heard "Ahh!" It wasn't a good "Ahhh," She had hurt Miley... she forgot that she put her hand behind her back.

She looked up into Miley's eyes and almost forgot what was happening... "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to hurt you.. sorry,sorry,sorry." She grabbed the Arm the was behind Miley's back and looked at it, then at Miley and kissed it while she kept eye contact. "All better?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"You didn't mean to hurt me?" Miley asked in disbelief, she wasn't being held in place anymore so she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Lilly... I don't even know where to begin... " _I thought I loved you...where did you go? _She stood up just as quickly as she sat down... she rebuttoned her pants again and then looked up."Tell me what's going on, Now." She demanded. When Lilly heard Miley's tone, she was snapped back into place and remebered What was happening.

"Miley, I can't ...I should go." Lilly turned to leave when the Brunette ran over and grabbed her. "No, I think you should stay and mess with my head some more... wouldn't you just love to do that? You know, actually, I'll just play along this time... make it easy for ya..." Miley said in an angry sarcastic tone.

"Miley.. you're scaring me." Lilly whispered. "Good... you scared me and now it's my turn." She tightened her grip on Lilly's wrist and pulled her over to her bed. Then pushed her onto it and before she could move, Miley straddled her waist. She flipped her hair and then leaned down and kissed Lilly's cheek in a rough fashion, and then said. "I like this better than the wall, don't you?" She said in that sarcastic tone once again.

Lilly couldn't stand seeing her this angry... "Fine...Miley, I was drunk about a month ago and I told Jake that I was in love with you... and he made a bet with me." Miley gritted her teeth and nodded for her to proceed. Lilly swallowed hard and looked into Miley's eyes. "Well, as I said I was drunk.. so I didn't really think much and I was being egotistical and all that junk, and I said that I had a bigger chance with you than him... and by chance I mean... to sleep with you." She stopped and broke eye contact, here eyes full of guilt. "I figured you would hate me for making such a disgusting bet like that ...and you would hate me for coming in here and just simply, having my way with you, without an explanation..."

"Lilly?" Miley said but Lilly wouldn't make eye contact with her.. she just couldn't make herself do it. _This is my best friend that I love more than anything else in the whole world.. how could I do something like that... I don't even deserve to know her...It would have been her first time, I would have taken it... I'm the most horrible person on the planet._

She grabbed Lilly's chin and forced her to make eye contact as a tear rolled down Lilly's cheek. "Lilly... Why was winning the bet so important, what would happen if you lost?" She asked in a softer tone than before, she had started to calm down and wasn't as angry. "I-I hate men... I really do, they are just gross, he said that..." She sniffled and then continued. "He said that If i didn't sleep with you within the next three weeks, then _he_ would would get to sleep with _me_."

"Wow, Lilly, I... I don't know what to say...How did you get drunk in the first place, and second,If you loved me why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked, worry was evident in her voice. "Well he put stuff in my drink and didn't tell me untill after I had about three glases... That moron, I never should have trusted him... and I was nervouse about telling you how I felt.. I mean you're a girly-girl and i'm a tomboy, what are the odds of you likeing me back? I'm sorry...and now I kinda ended up making it so that I had to have my first time with either you or him and I love you and I wasn't thinking when I agreed with him... I screwed up."

She broke eye contact once again but only for a second because Miley yanked her chin again, this time with a little more force. "Lilly... " Miley started but then sighed and let go of Lilly's wrist. She fingered the hem of her shirt and looked like she was arguing with herself. Then suddenly she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor next to her bed. She took Lilly's hands and placed them on her hips,She bent dipped her head down to kiss her fully on ther lips, softly and passionately. When she pulled back for air, Lilly reached up and tucked Miley's hair behind her ear.

"Miley... I got myself into this, you don't have to help me out of it, I know you don't want to do this..." She felt guilty for making Miley offer her innocence to her. Miley cupped Lilly's cheek and said, "I love you, and I know it's gonna tear me apart knowing that you're sleeping with Jake when you could be with me... And I mean with me as my girlfriend. I really do love you too, but I want you to promise that you'll never do that again, please. for me." She ran her thumb across Lilly's bottom lip. "I would promise you anything in a heartbeat, I love you so much. I promise." Lilly responded,her voice still unsure.What if Miley was just being a good friend? There was no way to tell, she just had to trust her.

**Author's note : I'm nt sure if I liked this story at all It's been on my computer for a while and i finally decided to put it up, it's probly gonna stay a one shot.**


End file.
